


【后翼弃兵】第五福音

by RanshinNusuko



Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [1]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV), 后翼弃兵, 女王的棋局
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Relationships: Beth/Harry
Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009989
Kudos: 14





	【后翼弃兵】第五福音

耶稣带给人类最大的折磨，就是人们无法选择自己的所爱之人。  
Harry Beltik曾无数次复盘过Beth和Borgov在莫斯科的那场比赛。在他大学的象棋社里，在他的公寓里，在参加州际比赛的闲暇时，他最常做的事就是复盘那场比赛。  
他这种级别的棋手，一生都无法与Borgov这样的对手博弈，在纽约的那三个小时陪伴Beth走完的三步棋已经是他职业生涯的极限。  
他爱的人在这极限之外很远很远的地方。  
他永远记得那天，Benny Watts守在电话旁，强装镇定的神情被所有人轻易看穿，但没人发笑，因为几乎所有人都是一副随时会晕过去的表情。  
电话铃声响起，Beth胜利的消息引爆了整个房间。经历了与实际上算是陌生人的几位象棋国际大师庆祝的狂喜之后，Benny的公寓气氛渐渐变得尴尬。  
在Harry几乎要熬不住这尴尬，准备起身走人的时候，Benny站了起来，去买最新的《时代》——Beth战胜了苏联人，她的棋局一定会上当天的报纸。  
Benny揣着报纸回来，神色诡异而凝重。Harry打开报纸才明白他的脸色为何如此难看。  
他们花了三个小时列出的棋路，Borgov仅仅走了三步，第四步便超乎了所有人的预料。而Beth的应对，上帝，若是要他们用什么来形容，也许只能俗气的说一句，“是象棋女神一瞬间在她身上降临”。  
Borgov兵到D5，封住了他们的一切计划。而Beth象到C5，将自己近乎一潭死水的布局重新打通。  
这个房间里任何人无法到达的领域，被这两个人接连突破。  
Benny Watts沉默了半晌，才半带着懊恼半带着无奈的说了一句：Son of a bitch.  
这段静默是房间里所有人投子认输的声音。  
Harry只是沉默，他过早的向Beth认输，此时已经没了对此感到失落的余地。  
Beth Harmon属于象棋，属于巅峰，属于未来，而他在这个世界上不过是一粒尘埃，一粒吻过太阳的尘埃。  
他没多说什么，起身收拾东西告辞——他的假期不是很长，学校也不会再纵容他缺课。  
纽约街头的转角处，Harry Beltik买了份一模一样的报纸，将它小心叠好，夹在书页中。  
那是他在纽约带回的唯一一件礼物，留给自己，尽管肯塔基州也随处都能买到。  
Beth没有按照计划回肯塔基。她因为擅自延误了航班而被海关扣留，接受了几天调查。而后又不得已去了一趟D.C，这才得以安全回来。  
Harry开车去接她，对她说“欢迎回来”，顿了顿又说：“祝贺你，世界冠军。”  
而Beth旁若无人的拥住他，在他耳边说谢谢。  
她说你不知道我再次见到你有多高兴，语气里的歉意和轻柔一如既往撩拨着他敏感的神经。  
他也回抱住她，内心期待世界从这一刻毁灭。  
毁灭，或是死亡。只求能留住这一刻。  
但世界不会回应他的期待，它依旧照常运转着，将Beth Harmon带离他的怀抱。  
一切如常，日子还要继续过。  
她的新书里提到了他的名字，提到他在她最需要陪伴的时候出现，提到他彻夜不睡陪她研究棋局，提到他对她的帮助和支持，提到他在她最堕落最沉沦的时候也不曾放弃将她拉回正轨。  
她提到自己有多感谢他，有多庆幸于他的陪伴，有多珍视他这个挚友。  
她说了很多很多，但没提到他爱她。  
Harry Beltik爱Beth Harmon，这是他对她影响最小的一件事。对她而言无足轻重的一件事，却总能让他在深夜里被折磨的喘不过气来。  
她提到他对Paul Morphy的形容，这句话后来被引用了很多次，用来形容Beth Harmon.  
She sacrificed Knights and Bishops like she had a dozen instead of two,and then she moved in on the King so fast,her opponents would just freeze up.*  
她记得这句话，后世的很多象棋爱好者都将记得这句话。可她没有注意到，其他人也不会知道，Harry说起Paul Morphy的时候，双眸在熠熠发光，就好像站在他对面的不是一个人，而是一颗恒星。她蹙眉思考着Morphy的棋路，却不知道Harry语气中近乎狂热的深情属于另一个和Morphy很像的人。  
她知道，她一定知道。只是他还没有重要到让她在乎。  
但没有关系。  
Beth来到超市时会特意绕去办公室与他打声招呼，两人闲聊几句，浪费几分钟世界象棋女王的时间；她会问起Harry有关大学生活的事，也会聊聊象棋，或是天气。  
有时她会与他一起吃晚餐，有时她会吻他，与他一同度过漫漫长夜，更多时候她只是对他展露出自在的笑容，并成功捕捉到他一瞬间的窘迫。  
他喜欢她这样。  
他喜欢她永远无法被极限扯回的潜力，喜欢她可以不在乎他人感受的自如，喜欢她面对一切都游刃有余的模样。  
那些他在遇见Beth Harmon的一瞬间所感受到的东西，那些庸人自扰的东西，他希望她永远也不要理解。  
世上的一切都会输给时间，Beth Harmon也会，但她又是最接近永恒的那个人，至少在Harry心中是这样。她总有一天会被象棋挫败，时间不允许她成为永世的胜者，但她会是永恒的挑战者，即便迷人的红发染上白雪痕迹，即便光滑的肌肤布满沟壑，即便她富有攻击性的美沉淀成智慧与稳重……  
这足以让她永恒。  
这足以让Harry Beltik永远爱Beth Harmon。  
耶稣最伟大的成就，就在于他生前死后都一样被人深爱着。他看到爱是智者一直在找寻的，世界所遗失的秘密。*  
是爱，是永恒，是第五福音。  
是1963年的投棋，是1967年的雨夜，是Harry Beltik不值一提的爱情。  
——The End——  
注解1:本段来源于原剧  
注解2:本段来源于王尔德《自深深处》


End file.
